


That Damned Movie

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck's not frightened of scary movies until he is. Luckily, Indrid is there to make it better.





	That Damned Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I'm back with more fluff, as expected. :)

It was movie night at Amnesty Lodge. Every single inhabitant of the lodge was sitting in the common area getting ready to watch a marathon of shitty movies on the Saturday Night Dead segment.

Even Indrid was there. He’d just gotten back into town a couple of days ago, but Duck hadn’t gathered the courage to call him yet. Seeing him made a happy thrill go through the ranger, and he couldn’t help but smile as soon as he saw him. The guy was cute, okay? He was charming in a way Duck couldn’t explain, and the sylph inspired curiosity and attraction all at once. Needless to say, Duck had a crush.

And said crush decided to sit next to him on the oversized recliner. Technically, it was big enough for two people - especially with Indrid’s slender build - but it was definitely… cozy. Duck could barely focus on the conversation at hand because he could feel so many points of contact with Indrid. His thin thigh beside Duck’s chubby one, his bony shoulder bumping into Duck’s. The ranger couldn’t think about anything else.

A sudden hush fell over the room as Barclay turned out the lights, leaving only the TV’s glow for illumination. Duck could see the screen reflected in Indrid’s glasses. 

He figured he should be less stoked about this. Like, there were no more seats left because the dude was late, so he picked the least obtrusive spot, even if it meant invading Duck’s space. And really only their sides were pressed together, it’s not like they were cuddling.

Oh god, they were cuddling. The realization made Duck’s cheeks get warm, and he was suddenly grateful that everybody was looking at the TV screen, so they wouldn’t notice his blush. 

But it seemed like Indrid did. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly, his voice soft enough to be meant only for Duck to hear. It made the human sigh dreamily.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he mumbled, and the movie started. 

The thing about Duck is that he can fight monsters in real life better than he can stand watching horror movies. Saturday Night Dead tended to show B-films, definitely not high quality nor believable, but Duck was a wimp when it came to horror. 

“You don’t have to stay,” Indrid breathed in Duck’s ear, and he shivered. It felt intimate. 

Duck shook his head. “I’m good,” he reiterated firmly. And he _was_ good! Up until the first scene of the movie was coming to a close, showing off the frightening powers of some undead creature. He squeaked, shrinking into Indrid’s side. The sylph wrapped his arm around Duck’s shoulders reassuringly, giving him a little squeeze as if to say, ‘It’s alright.’ 

And a few more scenes went by without any jumpscares, but as soon as the next one came, Duck yelped and hid his face in Indrid’s neck. He was so momentarily frightened by the movie that he didn’t even think about what he was doing; he just wanted comfort and safety. Apparently, _Indrid_ gave him a sense of comfort and safety, because he immediately turned to him. 

He started to relax as he felt Indrid’s hand stroke the back of his head, petting his hair, and gently massage his neck. Leaning back, he gave him a little smile. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Indrid shrugged with a gentle smile. “It’s fine, Duck. Really.” He rubbed Duck’s back with a light hand. “Just let me know when you’d like to leave.” 

Somehow, Duck didn’t feel the need to question that. The way Indrid made him feel safe even when he was watching a scary movie… it made him just accept that they were going to spend the rest of the night together, too, as if it was natural. It just felt right. 

After the next jumpscare, Duck stood up. “I’m out,” he said quietly, and Indrid stood up to follow him. Duck grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack on the way out, and they found their way outside on the covered porch. Indrid started shivering in the February air, and the soft spot Duck’s heart had for the man made him drape his jacket over the sylph’s shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Indrid said after few moments. His teeth weren’t chattering anymore.

“No problem,” Duck replied. He stepped over to the railing, looking out toward the nearby forest. Snowflakes were silently falling. “I gotta ask, how many futures were there that I stayed for the whole movie?” He actually felt himself quickly growing chilly, but he would much rather let Indrid use his jacket than feel warm himself. 

Indrid giggled into his palm, trying to be polite and not laugh at Duck, but failing. “Very few. You made a wise decision to leave when you did.” There was a sudden racket inside the lodge. “Ah, that’s the _actually_ scary scenes starting.” 

“The other scenes were actually scary too,” Duck pouted, but then he smiled. “Y’made it a lot easier to stay as long as I did, though.” 

Was the sylph blushing? “I actually only came to the movie night because of you,” he admitted, voice quiet with shyness. “I just- I wanted to see you again.” 

“I was too shy to actually call ya,” Duck told him with a crooked grin. “But I wanted to see you again, too.” Turning toward Indrid, he gently placed his hand on the man’s cheek. He leaned into the touch. A rumbling sound filled the air. “I- what- what is that?” 

It stopped abruptly, and Indrid pulled his face away from Duck’s hand, eyes wide. “I, um, I was purring. Sorry, that’s weird, I just. I couldn’t help it.” Okay, he was definitely blushing now. 

“It’s not weird,” Duck said. Then he laughed. “Okay, it’s weird. But a good weird. It’s real cute, actually.” He reached forward and took Indrid’s hand, holding it, warming up the seer’s hand with his own. “I like it.” 

Tentatively, Indrid smiled. “Alright.” Then a chill seemed to go through him, and he shuddered. “Can we go somewhere? The movie’s too frightening to go back inside, but to be frank, this weather is not very agreeable.”

“Sure,” Duck chuckled, and started walking him to his car. “D’you wanna go-”

“-to my place?” Indrid echoed. “That sounds nice,” he agreed, getting in the passenger seat. He immediately turned on the seat warmer and the heat. “Although it’s getting late, and I wouldn’t want you to have to drive me back when you’re drowsy.” 

Duck tilted his head, thinking. “Well, I know for a fact I’m not sleepin’ much tonight,” he sighed. “That fuckin’ movie, man. Why did I agree to watch that? Ugh.” He was driving slowly and carefully to his apartment. “Y’could just spend the night, y’know.” 

Indrid hummed. “If that’s alright with you. I’d like that.” 

“Me, too.” 

*

By the time they arrived at Duck’s house, the human was yawning. “I reckon you’re right about it bein’ a bad idea for me to drive y’home later. Smart thinkin’.” He unlocked his apartment and flicked on the light, stepping inside. 

“Yes, well, I can see the futures where it ends poorly, and I’d rather not have any of those happen.” Indrid followed Duck, closing the door behind him. “Do you want me to be honest with you?” 

“Uh, sure?” Duck asked, with a confused chuckle.

Indrid tilted his head, stepping closer. “I don’t think I could bear it if I lost you,” he said quietly. “There’s so many futures, Duck. So many where we become close, and I’d lose all of them if something happened to you.” 

“Oh,” Duck breathed, eyes wide. He was important to this beautiful sylph already, and they hardly knew each other. The ranger felt Indrid’s soft hand on his cheek, and he leaned in to kiss him sweetly, feeling nervous and happy butterflies go through him like a tidal wave. 

Eventually, Duck broke the kiss, pulling back with a satisfied smirk. “Been wantin’ to do that for awhile now.” 

Indrid giggled. “And did it meet your expectations?” 

“That and then some,” Duck told him, lightly pecking his lips one more time before leaning back with a yawn. “Dammit. Sorry, I’m just real tired.” It had been a long day of work, and now it was after eleven. His body demanded rest. 

“It’s okay,” the seer replied softly. “Perhaps we should get ready for bed.” 

Duck walked to the bathroom and pulled out a spare unopened toothbrush. “I keep stuff on hand for guests,” he said, handing it to Indrid. “If y’wanna shower there’s towels under the sink, an’ toothpaste is in the right-hand drawer.” 

Indrid tilted his head. “You should get ready for bed first,” he reasoned. “You’re more tired than I am, and it’ll let you get to sleep faster.” 

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Duck agreed. 

So that’s what they did. Duck took a quick shower and changed into soft pajamas - his only matching pair, but for some reason he wanted to look presentable to Indrid, even though the man wore exclusively ratty clothes. After he was ready for bed, he curled up on the sofa, waiting for Indrid to return from getting ready, too. 

He must have dozed off, because he blinked awake at the weight of Indrid’s hand on his shoulder. “Sorry for waking you,” the sylph said, his voice as smooth and pleasant as ever. “But I think you’ll be more comfortable in bed.” 

“You’re probably right,” Duck said, “But you should probably use the bed. You’re-

“-the guest,” Indrid finished for him, giving him a crooked smile. “And you’re the tired one.” 

Duck shook his head. “Southern hospitality, man,” he said, grinning. “‘M actually gonna steal a pillow, but other than that, the bed’s all yours.” 

The sylph sighed. “I can see that arguing about this would do nothing, so, alright. Thank you for letting me use your bed, Duck.” The soft expression on his face made his heart beat faster. 

“‘S fine,” he answered, getting up to get a pillow and spare blankets.

*

Duck sat up ramrod-straight with a gasp. Trembling, he pulled the blankets around him tighter and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He couldn’t stop the tears pooling in his eyes, though. The nightmare had frightened him.

That damned movie. Why did he agree to go to that movie marathon? Stupid, stupid-

“Duck?” He turned his head, wiping his eyes, to see Indrid standing in the doorway. “Sorry, I don’t want to invade your space, but… are you alright?” 

He sniffled. “Uhhhh, yeah?” It was unconvincing. “No. Ugh, just a bad dream. I’ll be alright.” 

There was a beat of silence. “I don’t mind sharing the bed,” Indrid said quietly. “If it’ll make you feel safer.” 

It definitely would. “Are you sure?” At Indrid’s nod, Duck stood up and grabbed the pillow and blankets, carrying them to the bedroom. Indrid crawled onto the bed and curled up on the right side of it, facing the center of the bed. The ranger laid on his back, giving Indrid plenty of space, but he reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. 

The sylph’s smile in response to that was all he thought about when he fell back asleep.

*

And it was only an hour later when he woke back up, even more shaken by the nightmare than last time. “Duck?” Indrid’s voice, slurred with sleep, asked. 

“I’m- it’s okay,” he panted. “I just- it was- nightmare, that’s it. I, uh, it’s all good.” 

“Lay back down,” Indrid said softly, and he did. The seer lightly pushed on his shoulder until he rolled onto his side, and then snuggled to his back, wrapping his arm around Duck’s waist and holding him close. The rumbling of his purr started again. “‘S this good?” 

Duck nodded wordlessly. The negativity of the nightmare was completely gone from his mind now. Indrid was _spooning_ him and _purring_. He felt so safe, happy, and wanted now. 

“‘Kay,” Indrid mumbled against the back of his head. “Go to sleep.” And he did, soothed by the sounds of the sylph’s purrs.

*

When Duck woke up, Indrid was still holding him, breathing deeply with sleep. He smiled, snuggling closer and pulling the blankets up to cover him more. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Cutely, Indrid yawned as he woke up and pulled Duck closer with a purr. “Good morning,” he said quietly. 

“Morning,” the sylph replied, face buried against the back of Duck’s neck.

He planned to be suave about this. He wanted to say something smooth and present the man with flowers, maybe. He wanted to sweep him off his feet. But instead, Duck simply blurted out, “Will you-” 

“-date me? Yes,” Indrid giggled, kissing his shoulder. “Yes, I will date you, Duck Newton.” 

“Oh, good,” he breathed, smiling. He laid his hand on top of Indrid’s where it rested on the ranger’s belly, and he interlaced their fingers. “I’m glad.” 

There was calm silence. “In any future that I went to the movie night, we’d end up dating.” 

“Then it’s a good thing you went,” Duck chuckled, pulling Indrid’s hand up to give it a kiss. 

“I’m inclined to agree,” Indrid said, smiling.

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
